Give it a Shot
by Ms. Answer
Summary: Pulling her hand sharply, he made her stumble into his personal space. With a toothy smile, he opened his mouth, revealing a gooey looking blue tongue no doubt made of magic. It ran across his teeth, and only now did Frisk ever notice how sharp they looked. "I'm a monster, kiddo."
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a long time since I've written any fanfiction at all. College gets rough. But I just finished playing Undertale, and I got to admit, it's a pretty awesome game with great characters and dilemmas.**

 **After reading 80 something Sans X Frisk stories, I decided to give it a shot! I may continue this if I get inspired. Rated M, because, you know. Bone zone.**

 **Thank you guys, peace**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

…

So what if she told him? It wasn't like he was going to bite her. She could tell him anything, there were never any rules before. So why had she decided this one question was a violation? Was it because it was _him?_ Or maybe it was just nerves. Fear of rejection, that kind of thing was normal. Happened to everyone, including her on her botched dates with Papyrus and Alphys. And that was okay, she hadn't been serious with them in the first place. Was she suddenly serious?

Sighing, Frisk twirled a piece of her hair around her fingertips as she waited for him. After years of the surface world, it was nice to come back to Grillby's. Even if the man behind the counter no longer set up shop there. In fact, all of the underground had become a ghost town. Only a few even ventured back in, but never to stay. Only to visit. Just like she was doing.

So why did it feel so final?

The heavy wooden doors creaked open. Frisk caught a glimpse of blue before he appeared at the bar stool next to her. Same winking eye, same cheesey grin, even the same hoodie. Not much about the skeleton brothers ever seemed to change, she had noticed. Offering a smile, she gestured to the stool he had sat on, allowing belated permission. Sans put his elbows on the table and stretched out his back. A few creaking pops later, he slumped back down and offered her a friendly wave.

"Heya kid. What's up?" Those piercing white eyes got to her every time. Normally, she would stand up and wave enthusiastically at her dear friend, calling him over and setting up their meal, but this time in this empty bar all she could offer was a smile.

"Hey, glad you could make it," she fumbled with her hands, unsure of what to do with them.

"'Course I'd make it. Not like you ever ask for anything anyway, how could I turn ya down kid?" His teeth clacked together softly. He lazily eyed her over, forgetting again she really wasn't a kid anymore. Still a shorty, but more...fleshy, than she used to be. There was no mistaking it was his Frisk though. Her narrow eyes, chopped brown hair, and that comforting grin she shared with all she met. Her feet were bouncing on the rung of the stool, her boots flicking off dried bits of mud and dirt. Probably from the walk down here.

"Yeah, yeah I know…" Her fingers twirled again around a strand of her hair. She can't, she can't ask him. It was too much, too soon, and too….too _stupid_ to ask. She knew they answer already but there was always that bit of hope. "I had a question, well I guess not really a question…"

He didn't say anything, just nodded along with her. One eye still closed, he leaned on the bar. His grin widened as he noticed her fumbling. Better not to push it, if she wanted to ask something she'd do it. If she changed her mind that's fine too.

"Knock knock!" Frisk said suddenly with a clap. Sans nearly jumped out of his hoodie. Shooting straight up, he turned to look at her completely with both eyes wide in shock. When he didn't reply, Frisk's face tinged pink. "Knock knock, Sans."

Her face was twisted in an almost painful grimace. Her teeth were chattering a bit, she tried to stop it by chewing on her lip. He gave a huff of laughter before asking. "Who's there?"

"Go out with me."

Sans blinked.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Frisk got up, her hair covered her face as she spun on her heels toward the door. Sans just sat there, a bit in shock. He watched her rush out the door, catching the red shade on her the tips of her ears. As the door swung shut, he snapped back to reality.

"...what a terrible joke." He grinned. Hopping off the bar stool, he started to casually walk toward the door. She had tried so hard for something so silly? Why? With a low chuckle, his eye turned blue and he was gone. Nothing in the bar showed any trace of the two being there, save for the mud flakes from her shoes.

…

..

.

..

…

"Hey kid can I-"

She walked faster, trying not to run. It seemed like he was waiting for her at every corner. Hands tucked in his jacket, one lazy eye open, and his ridiculously large grin plastered across his face. No, she decided she didn't want to do this today. She still had to pack up and move Aboveground. She still had to check and make sure she said farewell to everyone. Maybe see if she could pick some flowers for her new home. Anything, _anything_ , in place of having this conversation now.

"You know you're the one who called me-"

Nope, she still wouldn't stop. With a wave of her hand she said farewell to her dearest pal, never to be seen again, because she will surely die from embarrassment on this day. To her surprise, a boney hand caught hers mid-wave and held on tight.

"Listen, kid, you can't avoid me. You know that right?" His amused voice didn't comfort her. She knew she was being made fun of. People had told her it was just a crush, better to leave it alone. But that was oh so many years ago, and here she was. Hiding her blushing face from a skeleton man in front of an underground waterfall. The crashing water helped fill her ears, so possibly she won't have to actually hear him. The distant echo of the caves told them others were coming. Monsters to tour the humans most likely. Before she could hatch a plan to chat one of them up instead, everything went black. The sound of high wind swirled around her, and suddenly she couldn't hear the waterfall. Or the monsters.

Light clicked on, and she realized with a start that they had arrived in Sans' room. Most of his belongings were boxed up, even the tornado in the corner. A big yellow caution sticker on a fairly large sized box told her it hadn't dissipated, only relocated. She turned her head to the figure still holding on to her hand. He was just so… _chill_ , about everything. She was an idiot to call him, to try to reveal her feelings, after all these years. Tears stung her eyes.

"Knock knock," Sans spoke slowly, lowering their hands but refusing to release her.

"Who...Who's there…" She couldn't help but sound defeated.

"A monster."

"A monster who?"

Pulling her hand sharply, he made her stumble into his personal space. With a toothy smile, he opened his mouth, revealing a gooey looking blue tongue no doubt made of magic. It ran across his teeth, and only now did Frisk ever notice how sharp they looked.

"Me. I'm a monster, kiddo." He let her go and closed his mouth, his face returning to his usual comedic self. He held his arms up in a shrug, like it was no big deal. "I know it's hard to remember, since we're buds and I'm so devilishly charming."

"I know," said Frisk. "I figured out as I said it you had no interest in me. Thanks for tracking me down and making it clear though." A few tears rolled down her cheek. That threw Sans off for a moment, he leaned back against his bed. The frumpled blanket had never been lain straight, since making the bed was pointless. All his sleepless nights ruined whatever habits Papyrus had tried to instill in him. He ran his hand over his skull, down his face. The kid was crying and it was his fault.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, unsure of what to do. If she tried to leave would he yank her back to explain why he just didn't like her? Or let her go awkwardly and never speak again? She was so stupid, she knew this was a possibility and she did it anyway. Never know until you try, she had thought.

"No interest huh," Sans sighed. "It isn't that simple kid. I mean our anatomy doesn't match up. I don't think you can handle me. And I can't ever start a family with you, you know that right? Going out would be great and all but… Why get attached if it don't… you know?" His face, pale as it was, flushed a light blue. Frisk nodded, her blood rushing around wildly. So he'd thought about it?

"Why not try it though? Because as it is now, we're probably not going to have a normal friendship since you know how I feel. What do we have to lose by giving it a shot?" The hope in her voice was well placed. Sans fell back on his bed, chuckling along with her words. Try it anyway huh? Ignore everything that says it isn't a good idea because...Frisk said so? Something about that thought tickled his funny bone.

There were worse punishments in life than dating Frisk.

In fact, it wasn't like he felt particularly platonic about their relationship. He wasn't Papyrus. He had just never _looked_ at her that way because why would he? He admired the kid a skele-ton, they had this personality that attracted everyone. They went out of their way to accommodate everyone. And he had honestly been feeling a great deal of pride for her. She could be with and feel attracted to anyone else, but she picked a monster skeleton? Jeez kid…

But the tears in her eyes were replaced with a defiant look. If Sans was going to reject her, it better damn well be for a better reason than she's human.

Sitting up, his hoodie slumped off of one of his shoulders, making him look even more ragged than before. He stared at her face, those high cheekbones, that angular jaw. Her neck was thin, with the slightly sun kissed tan she always seemed to have. Her shoulders were small, she really was quite petit. The baggy sweater and long pants didn't give him much of an idea of her body type, but it wasn't like he could judge. Her bangs covered most of her dark eyes, but he could still see the spark in them. Well, if anyone could defy a natural law, it'd probably be them.

"Okay."

"Okay?" A smile tugged on Frisk's face, the deep red blush turning pink as her shame in asking turned to giddiness.

"Let's try to date."

…

..

.

..

…

Above ground, the monsters had set up another village. Those who were wary of humans could stay, but the younger more adventures monsters moved closer to the main cities. Since the brothers were a bit of a mix of the two extremes, they had their own house built in an in-between road. No matter which way you went, you had to pass their home. Sans would occasionally glance out the window as see Frisk, along with Undyne and Papyrus, going back and forth. As the bridge between worlds, she had to go back and forth often to negotiate terms between the races.

Suddenly Papyrus stopped, looking like he had a very good idea. Sans leaned closer to the window, hoping to understand what had his brother all worked up. Undyne smiled, nodding in agreement, while Frisk held her arms up in an 'X' position, trying her best to botch Papyrus' idea. After some laughter, Papyrus started dashing for their home. Undyne hurried Frisk along to wherever they had been going before. Frisk seemed very worried, glancing back at the house, then catching sight of Sans. Sans held up a hand in greeting and smiled when he saw Frisk blush at the gesture. Cute kid.

"BROTHER!" The downstairs door burst open. Sans had to catch a few hanging pictures after the door slammed. He poked his head out of his room, surprised to see Papyrus looking so...cheerfully suspicious. His brother wore the same cool clothing as always, but also sported a black jacket with the blue monster emblem. It'd look cool if his brother wasn't so delightfully tacky, but somehow it still looked pretty cool on Paps.

"Yeah, what's up bro? Got something good happening?" Of course Sans hadn't told Papyrus yet about him agreeing to date Frisk. Sans wasn't even sure how long that would last. Papyrus had turned his back to Sans and started gathering pillows and blankets from their living room and started piling them on the sofa. "Oh, we having a company? That'd be my next _guest_."

"Ooooh Sans," Papyrus groaned under his breath. "Yes, dear brother! None other than the monster/human ambassador herself! Since she travels back and forth so often, why not be located smack in the middle? And in the home of one of her guards, she couldn't be safer! Nyehehe!"

Eh, he had to admit it made sense. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of excitement at seeing what this would do for their personal relationship. If he was right, she had been staying with Alphys and Undyne in the forest. "Give her my room Paps, I'll take the couch."

"What makes you think that wasn't the plan?" Papyrus laughed again, but he seemed surprised his brother so readily gave up his own bed. They hadn't been Above for long, maybe a week or so, and he never really unpacked. Except for that tornado. So his room was still...relatively clean, actually. Maybe he missed home. They had modeled this house after their Snowdin home, but the lingering smell of new paint and chopped wood reminded them daily it wasn't the same place. "Undyne is helping her pack a few belongings up and she will be here soon, so I must start on celebratory spaghetti!"

"Cool, I'll pick out a movie or something I guess." Leaning on the stair rail, he slid downstairs, landing softly on his feet. His feelings for Frisk were probably still the same, but it wouldn't kill him to make a little effort for her. He did agree to 'date'. _Try_ to 'date'.

The clatter of pots and pans in the kitchen and the shuffling of pillows on the couch almost drowned out the world's softest knock. Sans swallowed, suddenly nervous. Papyrus was busy serving the spaghetti onto plates before he put them in the oven, as Undyne had taught him to do. So, straightening his coat and checking to make sure he didn't have food in his teeth. For a split second, he remembered telling her why a relationship wouldn't work, creating an unnatural tongue and running it over his sharp teeth. Huh, she didn't seem afraid then. Maybe meeting scarier monsters than him helped her adjust to weird sights.

"Yeah, whats up? Oh hey kid." Sans smiled at her. She looked absolutely petrified. Or maybe she was just nervous. Glancing in, she seemed relieved the brother's home hadn't actually changed all that much. She had a small duffle bag and a pillowcase filled with other things. "Staying for a bit?"

"I promise I did not set this up, but I'll be honest and say at least I get to see you." Sans stared for a bit, processing her statement.

"Ah, well, I think-"

"HUMAN! The great Papyrus has created a marvelous version of original spaghetti to welcome you in tonight!" Papyrus dashed in the room, balancing more plates than there were people to eat them. Frisk beamed at him, happily eating his brother's terrible food and even going in for another plate. Sans grinned as he spun the pasta around a fork. While they ate, Frisk and Papyrus chatted away about their work. Frisk had so many people to meet and repeat the same story of her time in the Underground, convince monsters it was alright to leave caves and they would not fall up into the sky, even mentioning the fact Undyne had almost suplexed a man for hurling a rock in their direction, but other humans chastised the man for his rude behaviour before she lost her cool. It was progress!

"Sounds like you're busy," Sans nodded at the two, absently going along with their stories. "Go get 'im guys, yeah I bet."

After Papyrus took the plates away, he snatched a blanket and stretched out on the ground for the movie. Sans and Frisk sat by eachother at a reasonable distance, each clutching their own blanket. Dating was complicated. Frisk stole a few glances at Sans, the light hitting his face and highlighting the curves of his bones. She did her best not to stare, but she was fascinated by him. Slowly, her eyelids started to feel very heavy.

After the opening scene, Sans noticed Papyrus snoring loudly. He turned to Frisk to make a joke, but noticed she as well snored away. Shaking his head, he picked up Frisk gently. He had never noticed how her body actually _felt._ Her curves amazed him. The shape of her hips connecting to her waist, he could run his hand over it all day. The arch of her back, the feeling of how light she was, he can't believe he still called her kid. She was a fascinating woman. Her lips were slightly parted, she looked so vulnerable. He set her on his bed, pulling up the heavy blue blanket up around her when she shivered at the lack of his touch. He gently pushed the hair out of her face and smiled at how soundly she continued to sleep. Her pajamas did a better job at revealing what tender flesh she had. Sans took his hand and trailed a finger down the side of her face. Surprisingly, she leaned into his hand, as if asking for more. He turned away, better to let her rest. His face felt warm, and he had this high feeling after discovering his friend in such a different light.

Helping Paps in bed wasn't going to happen, so Sans let him have the floor and most of the blankets. His mind still drifted to her, the ki- _woman,_ Sans had in his bed. He still wasn't so sure the dating could work out, but at least he learned something new; he can be attracted to her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Frisk awoke, she was immediately flushed. Her face wasn't just warm, it was _hot._ Sweat pricked at her forehead, but all she could do was shiver. Her fingers gripped the heavy blue comforter tightly, pulling it under her chin, but it may as well have been made of paper. Moving her legs, she suddenly realized her feet weren't hanging off the mattress as they did in Undyne and Alphy's home. She had tons of legroom that the lizard woman's old bed simply couldn't muster. These sheets were soft, and the heavy throw wasn't unpleasant either. Under her nose, she could smell something unfamiliar. Possibly iron, maybe lead? Could even be paint, but not as apparent on the cloth. Metallic was the only word she could think of. She cracked her eyes a little wider, and with a jolt she realized this wasn't a room she'd ever slept in before. It was his room. Holding her head, she realized sitting up so abruptly wasn't the best idea. Her head was swimming. Had she caught something?

"Achoo!" She rubbed her nose. Yup, probably. She glanced around Sans' room, noticing even after a week he still hadn't unpacked. Well, except for that swirling vortex in the corner. Trying to think of the physics behind that was not on her list of things to do today. Today, she had business to attend to.

She got up, shrugged off her night pajamas. The cotton pants fell easily, but the buttoned shirt would take a minute. The light pink rosey designed set had been a gift from Toriel. She had to make a few tailored changes to keep the cuffs of her pants from dragging on the floor, but otherwise they fit perfectly. Baggy, but if she moved the right way they would hug against her body in a flattering way. Shrugging off her night shirt, she pulled a pair of underwear and jeans out of her duffle bag. After slipping on the simple blue panties, she looked over at the jeans again. Should she try to look...nicer? She was trying to woo the owner of this room after all.

"Man…" She held her head again, that dizzy feeling was threatening to topple her. A cold gust hit her chest, but when she looked around all she could find was the tornado in the corner to explain it. Goosebumps crawled over her arms and she did her best to rub them away. Best she could do was take care of herself to not get sick. To hell with looking nice today, she was going to be here a while after all. Her black embassy coat laid on top her of her pillowcase filled with personal belongings. Hopefully it could warm her up, she could barely feel her fingertips. Shrugging on a purple striped T shirt and the jeans, she made her way toward the door.

It didn't even creak when she eased it open, but she still felt like she was intruding. Living with two women, regardless of their tastes in gender, was much easier than living with the brothers. She felt like she was interrupting their family, making them dote over her. And having feelings for one of them didn't help. Like at all. Glancing down the stairs, she noticed the DVD title screen was still on. That's right, Sans had picked a movie. She must've fallen asleep. And the two lumps down there must have too. Giggling to herself, she carefully walked down the steps. Her long black coat fluttered along, almost touching the steps.

When she headed toward the front door, she felt another sneeze coming on. _No no no, stay silent, they're sleeping,_ but telling herself that didn't stop the sensation. Pinching her nose, she quickly flung the front door open and softly shut it behind her.

"ACHOO!"

One the lock clicked, she headed toward the city. The light from the morning sun didn't do anything to warm her up, but she still had to wipe away the sweat on her brow. At least she didn't wake them.

Once that door shut, Sans snapped his head up. He could feel his soul pulsing inside him, flushing his face bright blue. Jeez kid, make yourself at home. He popped upstairs to see if she was up and man, she was up. Her face looked pink, her lips a deeper color than they normally were, her eyes were half lidded. But it wasn't her face that had him worked up. He held a hand over his chest in an effort to silence his magic. The image of her naked back stuck in his head and there was no shaking it. Those perfectly toned arms and legs, those wide hips. His eyes had traced the outline of every curve, as if he needed to commit it to memory. Everything about her was perfectly proportioned to her height, and he wanted to see more. That was not the scrawny kid he met years ago. At least she wasn't totally naked, but damn he wasn't expecting her to change in his room. There was a bathroom attached, Jack and Jill style between his and Pap's room, she could've used. He'd never seen so much of the human body. But he felt like she would be very upset if she found out how much of her he saw, even if he did leave immediately.

Dating her may be even more difficult than he expected. She looked so soft and squishy. What was he suppose to do with that? He couldn't provide anything of benefit to her, this is why he didn't think dating was a good idea. But suddenly the idea of it was so appealing, and it was too late to change his mind. What would his excuse me, besides he's a monster? She's too squishy? Heh.

"Sans, are you alright brother?" Papyrus rubbed his empty eye socket as he rolled over on his back. Sans realized quickly that his disheveled appearance was incredibly incriminating. He hopped up.

"Yeah bro, just gotta shower. Since movie night was a _wash,_ " Sans winked, earning a groan from his brother.

"IT IS TOO EARLY!"

A cold shower was exactly what he needed. The icy water ran down his spine, trailing down every rib and bone he had. It wasn't like he didn't need to wash, it was just not as necessary. Bones could get little cracks or creases and, if there was enough dirt or grime, that would present a future problem. He wondered briefly if humans got that as well. Would their skin crack and bleed? Or maybe give them an infection of some kind? Probably not, since non-skeleton monsters bathe often. Undyne had mentioned it was for hygiene, Alphys had said she just liked the smell of soap. Taking the bar in his hand, he brought it to his face and breathed in. Nothing special about it.

The idea of Frisk needing to shower though… "I mean, she is my girlfriend technically, I'm allowed to think about it right?" He addressed the white bar of soap in his hand. She'd take this, lather up her hands, or maybe use the entire bar and glide across her skin. Bubbles would form on her shoulders and chest, running down her stomach to her naval. They'd spread down her shoulder blades to the arch of her back, over her cheeks and down the back of her thighs. Her face would be looking up toward the water, cleaning it of sweat and any filth. His own hands were drifting down to his hips toward his groin.

"What the fuck man, knock it off," he snapped at himself. Rinsing off the remaining suds, he stepped out of the bath and took a green towel off the rack. As he cleaned himself off, he glared at the mirror. "Never, ever have you thought about her like that before. Just because she says she likes you it's okay for you to turn into some creepy perv?" What did she even see in him anyway. A lazy sack of funny bones was his character. What could have possibly prompted romantic interest?

Papyrus was busily cleaning the house and sticking glitter on a rock in the living room. Folding the used blankets and washing rock hard spaghetti off of the plates. He should help out, but Sans just wanted to chill out in his room for a bit. He looked out the window, green towel wrapped around his hipbones. The leaves on the trees around them were changing, something they had never before seen. Frisk had explained it as a new season. He could look out the window for hours and see so many new things, like the moving cloud that may or may not bring water and the sun chasing the moon across the sky. If it wasn't for her… well, he appreciated how much she went through to bring them here.

He looked back at his packed up room and thought since it would be Frisk's for a bit, he could get rid of some boxes and unpack. The bed, however, was throwing him off. It had been neatly made, pillow fluffed, even the inner sheet was properly folded. Huh. So that's what beds were suppose to look like. Throwing the towel over his chair and slipping into his shorts, he set to work on unboxing his belongings.

…

..

.

..

…

The sun was setting and there was still no sign of Frisk. Papyrus was terribly worried after he had called Tori and Undyne to see if they had spotted her. Toriel mentioned in the town meeting today Frisk didn't seem herself, while Undyne added she hadn't come by the forest at all. Both he and Sans decided looking for their friend should be a priority at the moment, so they set out to join the search. Anyone who was opposed to the monster's return would have reason to harm Frisk, which is the reason she isn't to be in the city alone just yet. Toriel had met her there, but saw no reason to take her all the way back. So, Papyrus went in the direction of the forest in case she was on her way to visit Undyne and Alphys, and Sans went toward the city in case she was on her way home.

Yeah, Sans was worried. But everyone was. He did know Frisk could take care of herself, and he didn't feel any particularly bad feelings. Just some guilt for thinking of her earlier in the day. Every step he took launched him farther than it should, but he had no time to waste. He needed to hurry and find her, or find some trace of-

Her.

Leaning her back to a tree, her face tilted down toward her knees, sat the one and only savior of the monster race. Looking absolutely pathetic. In her hands was a yellow maple leaf, but Sans couldn't bother with that at the moment. In an instant he was at her side, kneeling in the grass with her, phone in hand.

"Paps, Papyrus, I got her. Yeah, I found her. Heading home." He clicked the receiver off before his brother could ask too many questions. Frisk was breathing hard, her eyes shut. Her cheeks were really, really red now. He put a finger bone on her temple, trying to gauge how her temperature was. He didn't have nerves like she did, but he could still feel and sense things sometimes even better than most monsters because of his deep reserves of magic. At his touch, her eyes snapped open and her head yanked back. He caught her shoulder to keep her from toppling. The look on her face was similar to the only he saw at Grillby's. Complete shame.

"S-Sans I-"

"Hush kid, I'm taking you home." He slid one arm under her knees and used the other already around her shoulders to hoist her up in his arms. Again he was amazed at how brittle she felt. Her heavy breathing and warm skin stirred an unfamiliar feeling in him, but he pushed it aside. Protecting his friend was more important than thinking about what she looked like under-

"Why don't we teleport?" She whispered, looking up at him with almost pleading eyes. Sans only shook his head, at both her question and the evil thoughts invading his mind.

"And have you vom all over me and my things? No thanks kid, I just unpacked." Winking at her, he added; "Plus, I think you're _sick_ of teleporting with me." A grin stretched across her face.

"Sick of you? Never." She closed her eyes and leaned her face against his chest. There was no heartbeat, but the steady hum of magic coursing through him was comforting. Every monster was different, even powerful, in their own way. The skeleton brothers were very different however, they didn't need much.

"Still, you getting all ill like this so soon after we start going out? Think it might be an omen kid." Frisk huffed at the word 'kid'. Sans noticed and tried to alter it. "But I mean, you're an adult now and can make your own decisions. I just think you should be more careful." That last part was less about illness and more about being mostly naked in his bedroom, but he tried to dismiss that.

In a moment of daring willpower, or perhaps fevered courage, Frisk reached up and touched the side of Sans' skull. There was no flesh to greet her of course, but his face wasn't as cold or clammy as she had imagined it to be. In fact, she could feel the spot her hand resting warming up under her touch as his cheekbones changed tone. He wasn't dead, just a different form of life, and she loved that about him. He raised a brow at her, shaping his eyes in a more questioning look. "You're not as cold as I thought you'd feel." She explained.

This fucking kid is killing me, he thought back at her. He instead looked toward the yellow leaf in her other hand. Noticing, she tilted her chin so it resting on one of his ribs gently.

"I thought I'd frame it in your living room, it's both of your first seasons after all."

"Kid if you don't feel good come home and rest, don't collapse looking for something so silly." He chastised her, but honestly he was moved again by how considerate she could be. Soon the leaves would all change color, and fall, and grow anew. But this was a leaf from the first season he and his brother would ever experience, and that was priceless.

"Home, is it? So you don't want me to _leaf_?" She spun the yellow plant between her fingers, a sly grin on her face. Sans chucked, a deep sound she really enjoyed this close to him.

"Hah, nah kid. Feel free to _stick_ around."

"How nice of you to _tree_ -t me."

"OH MY GOD NO." Papyrus shouted from the doorway. He waited on the porch for them to hurry back, but he was instantly disappointed by the terrible puns. Quickly he ushered them inside, taking Sans' word that the human was feeling very sickly and needed rest and orange juice. As Papyrus made his way up the stairs with a tray of juice, he had a very good idea to keep watch over his weakened charge. Sans spun around his desk chair while Papyrus tucked in the human into the incredibly neatly made bed.

"Oh, Papyrus here. This is yours." Frisk handed him the offending pun material, but after she explained the meaning of the golden treasure he quickly enveloped her in a hug. Frisk giggled at him, patting him on the back. After glancing quickly at the spinning Sans, she whispered a favor into Papyrus' shoulder.

"Human I will cherish this!" He cried, holding her out at arm's length. While he didn't understand why the human would ask a favor like this, he was not one to deny a dear friend. "As a token of thanks, I shall see to it that you are healed quickly and efficiently!"

And with that, Papyrus left in a dancing jog out the door. A soft click behind him, and the two were locked in. Frisk looked at Sans, who only grinned at his brother's mischievous implications. However, the bathroom door did connect to Papyrus' room, and Sans could just teleport past the door if he wanted to. The white pinpricks of his eyes looked over at Frisk, in her oversized T shirt, tucked into his bed. Once they had gotten home, she happily stood on her own feet. As long as she didn't move to quickly she could make it up the stairs. Honestly she felt much better after being carried in Sans' arms, listening to the steady stream of magic inside him. But the dizzy feeling still lingered in the back of her head, so it was better not to push it. A quick shower, then time for bed.

After she arrived inside the room, she reached into her bag to pull out her own towel and soap. Unlike the plain bar Sans used, hers smelled of vanilla and flowers. Typical girly scents Alphas shared with her. She ran the water, surprised it came out so cold, and started to warm up with the steam. Having a nice hot shower before being forced to be bedridden for the rest of the evening felt really nice.

After a quick shower, she threw on the nightshirt and clean black panties. She curled up in his bed, but wasn't yet allowed to sleep since Sans had appeared to check in on her, then Papyrus almost kicked the door down to give her nourishment. Honestly felt wonderful having her friends dote on her a bit, but... since one of them is him...

"Well, I guess tonight's a date?"

Frisk frowned at layed back, rolling away from him with a sigh. Wrong idea. Sans had already explained he didn't see her in that kind of light, and he was most doing this to humor Frisk. She was trying, but it would take more than a week to get him to see her as more than 'the kid'. Papyrus didn't seem to understand the tension either. The goosebumps on her shoulder pricked as soon as she felt that familiar drum of magic near her.

Sans grinned, looking over her shoulder to try to look at her face. Suddenly, the image of her standing in his room earlier flashed in his mind, and he backed off. Put some space between him and her, otherwise… his tongue flicked over his teeth once again. She was just so tempting, laying in his bed, so dependent on them. On him. He couldn't help being attracted, she was just so... She was the human to change his mind about humans, and slowly she was even changing his opinion about dating a human. Or maybe this feeling was just because she was determined to try? He moved from his spinning chair and plopped down on the bed next to her. She looked over in shock, unsure of what to do. Kick him out of his own bed? Should she move? He put his hand on her forehead one more time, partially to check her health. Mostly it was an excuse to touch her again. Yeah, she had a fever all right. He put his other hand around her, hugging her tight for a moment. This was okay to do, they were 'dating' after all. Frisk could only freeze and wonder if she had passed out and this dream Sans was the only one holding her so closely.

"You know...that leaf was really sweet. But you really worried us. Call next time, okay? I'll pick you up." He muttered. The breath from his words tickled her ears, but Frisk only smiled. When Sans was satisfied, he tried to pull his arm back. But Frisk caught it and pulled it back around her. Oh no, he wasn't getting away from her so quickly. As cold as she had been the entire day, his presence made her warm up from her very soul.

"Can we stay like this a bit more? You're...really warm." Sans could only nod, and try not to be taken in by the overpowering combination of her sweet smell and her curves under the thin piece of cotton. Her breathing was uneven, her chest would rise and fall to no particular pattern. Being this close to her, he realized he could hear her heart beating wilding. Her pulse was anything but calm. Her hair smelled so sweet, he wanted to bury his face in it.

He finally did pull his hands back, to Frisk's disappointment. He had to get away from her. It was wrong, it was so very wrong. It was suppose to be dating in a more emotional way, not physical. She was a tender fragile human. Jeez man, she was _sick_. What was his problem?

"It's okay if you touch me you know, I won't break," Frisk didn't turn to face him, but she had an idea of his problem. Like he had mentioned before, their anatomy really didn't match up. She had no idea what to do with a skeleton. But her feelings were still there. They'd been such close friends for what, almost ten years? How much more affectionate could she feel towards him?

"Nah kid, that ain't the problem." Wasn't it though? "Hey, are you sure about this 'together' thing?"

"Sans," she sighed, it felt like all the breath had been taken out of her. "Remember a few years ago, when we went out with Undyne and Alphys? Remember how cold I got, and you lent me your hoodie?" Sans nodded, but Frisk couldn't really see that. She didn't need to. "I loved you then too."

"Huh."

Brilliant, you numb skull. His best friend practically tells him she loves him, and that's his response? He remembered that story though, and he also remembered the teasing he got from those two since then. Frisk had looked absolutely adorable in the oversized hoodie. He remembered the three of them, holding a hand over their mouths, doing their best not to laugh as she tried to cuff the sleeves to her wrist and the fabric flopping down as it pleased.

"Asking you to go out with me isn't asking you to not be my friend. To some, we looked like we were already together anyway," Frisk continued. The heat from her face wasn't all due to the fever. Her bangs were sticking to the side of her face. Sans nodded, he'd been teased about the same thing. He'd just laugh it off and move on with his day. It never really occurred to him how often his days included her. Maybe there was something there he was just unwilling to see.

"I know, kid. There's just… Its um, hard to explain." He scratched his jawbone. God how did he put this to Papyrus? When a monster loves a monster very much… But she wasn't. She was something completely unique, and he didn't know how to love her like _that._ "Look, it isn't that I dislike you. Really. I'm just trying not to get so invested in something that's probably a novelty at first, but then…" He trailed off. Her shoulders were shuddering as she pulled the blanket closer to her. She was tucked into a tiny ball. "Aw no, don't cry."

She wasn't. She wasn't even awake. The trembling form before him was just freezing her toes off. Sans smiled, it was really funny she hadn't been listening. He was so close to pouring out his soul to her too. But man, seeing her in so much discomfort made him feel bad. He could watch her for a while, make sure nothing happened as she rode out this fever. Paps had said something about sweating fevers, so Sans started to unzip his hoodie. He laid it across her shoulders on top of the blanket. Now, just sitting in his basketball shorts and a white shirt on the side of the bed, he struggled with how he really felt for her.

He adored her. She was a wonderful human, kind and sincere with how she treated everyone she met. She was willing to throw herself into a mess to help sort it out. Frisk wasn't the type to ignore someone in need. No matter the risk to herself. Jesus, how many hits did she take in the Underground trying to save everyone? How many monsters attacked her, tried to kill her? The ragged breathing made him look over again at her. She was so vulnerable, curled up in his bed. He fell back onto it, letting his skull hit the pillow. There was still space between them, but for whatever reason he just felt like he should be close to her. Closing his eyes, he started to fall asleep to the unsteady breathing of his dear friend.


	3. Physical Attraction

Her arms were pinned above her head. Those eyes shrouded in lust, her mouth parted, almost begging him to touch her. He looked down at her, admiring the curve of her neck, the gentle protrusion of her collarbone. Her hair was spread around her in a messy hips squirmed underneath him, and Sans was overpowered with the feeling of want. He leaned down to her face, gently taking her bottom lip between his teeth. A small gasp rewarded him, and man it drove him wild. Opening his jaw, he let the swirling blue magic manifest into a long, almost pointed tongue. Her mouth met his teeth, and he had to hold back a hiss when he felt her own tongue run over his bottom canines. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he pushed himself deeper into the kiss, wanting to taste her, wanting to explore every bit of her to see what would bring out those sweet sounds.

He moved from her lips to her jawline, then her neck. Leaving a trail of tiny nips and tugs at her skin, careful not to hurt her. He ran his tongue down the side of her neck, tracing a circle in his blue spit. As she relaxed and sighed at his touch, he bit into her, wanting to get more reactions from her. A metallic taste entered his mouth and he hungrily licked it away. She cried out sharply, and he lessened the pressure. Honestly he had no desire to harm her, he just couldn't help himself. The cry turned into a moan and he licked the bitten flesh. She was so soft, so breakable. And she was so willing to give herself to him.

Holding onto her hair with one hand, he used the other to trace down her sides. Those curves he felt the night before were no lie, as his hand dipped into her waist and rose back out on her hips. Hooking a boney finger under her shirt, he felt excited about all the things she would allow him to do. She had said she loved him, hadn't she? And he felt very strongly toward her as well. Over ten years they had built their trust and understanding, and now it all lead to this. He could hardly contain his magic, it pulsed through him, drowning out her gasps of pleasure. Instead of words, he could show her exactly how he felt about her...

Suddenly, a pull on his arm made the scene fall apart. As Frisk dissolved underneath him, he suddenly realized none of it have happened. He was on his back, panting, and Frisk was latched onto his arm asleep. The real Frisk, not the submissive dream. She wasn't nearly as sickly looking, in fact her complexion had changed overnight.

Oh fuck, what was he doing? Was he absolutely insane?

The girl had her cheek pressed against his humerus, her arms wrapped around his radius and ulna. She was pressed against him like it was the most natural thing. Probably didn't even realize she was doing it. He could feel her temperature, and it felt nice. Normal. The sweet scent of her was overpowering, and Sans decided that explained his dream. She was causing so much sexual tension in him and she had no idea. Resting his free hand on his forehead, he willed himself to relax. _He can't, he'd hurt her,_ he reminded himself.

The gentle caress of her breath on his bones was making it difficult. Looking at her face, he wondered what she could be dreaming about. She looked so peaceful. The moonlight slipping in the window only added to the surreal feeling of having this woman in his bed. On his arm. After confessing love for him. Jeez what time was it? He should really get a clock. And get away from her. Slowly, he tried to pull his arm from her grasp. The motion only caused her to hug onto him tightening, but he caught a sigh escaping her mouth.

"Sans…"

No no no, he needed to go. Right now. His eye started to glow to teleport himself away, but the glow had woken her. She looked up at him, wide eyed. "Sans?" Fuck, that face. It was too close to the one in his dream. He really needed to get away from her. Pulling his arm back, he hurried out of bed. Frisk didn't say anything, but she did look very disappointed. Sans looked almost pained, he wanted to stay but it really really wasn't a good idea.

"Look, Frisk, I.. I can't."

"Even if I said it was okay?" Those eyes, those dark eyes pleading with him not to leave. She didn't mean anything by it, of course. Her innocence showed, and that's what drove him over the edge. He opened his mouth and let out an aggravated groan.

In seconds, he was on top of her. Only the blanket and clothing separated the two. Boney fingers interlocked with her small hands, shoving them above her head. Unlike the Frisk in his dream, this Frisk had panic on her face. The skeleton's face was a mix of need and regret, he didn't want to do this. She was just so… he pulled himself back.

Or tried to. Her fingers interlocked with his refused to let go. The fear in her eyes faded to the determined look he adored most on her. Their eyes locked with each other, his still a single glowing blue. It illuminated their surroundings, even letting her get a better look at him. His shirt slumped to one side, and Frisk could make out his clavicle connecting to his shoulder blade. It'd be a lie if she said she didn't want to see more.

"It's okay Sans, if it's you it's okay," her face, while looking very sure, was definitely picking up a fever.

"You don't know what you're asking for," the voice came out almost a whimper. His self control was waning, as soon as he stopped paying attention he would lose her completely. "I'll hurt you."

Winking up at him, she grinned. "Doubt it."

His teeth looked sharper, a soft blue glow seeped behind his teeth and under his shirt. To his surprise, she didn't seem afraid, only fascinated. He bent down to her ear, nibbling her earlobe. "Push me off if I do." Goosebumps sprung up all over her as she shivered. The deep, low growl of his voice was making her shift uncomfortably. This giddy feeling wasn't new to her, she always felt this way around him. But it was only ever him. And now, so close to what she could have only fantasized about before, she was nervous. "I can hear your heartbeat," Sans whispered, taking one hand and tracing his fingers down her arm, to her shoulder. Across her collarbone, which earned a soft sigh from her, and over her heart. His hand felt like it almost vibrated with magic, it was unreal. It was true, her heart hammered against her chest. From the excitement, the slight fear, but all from him. For him. The pulses of magic stretched across her chest, she couldn't help letting out a moan. Her newly freed hand slapped over her mouth to silence herself, but a soft blue light lit up around her wrist and pulled it back over her head. It connected to her other wrist, and suddenly she was bound in front of a very hungry skeleton.

"Just from that, huh?" He grinned, enjoying how sensitive she was. Since she possessed no magic of her own, she didn't have a tolerance for it. He shifted his hand to the mass of flesh under her shirt. It was big enough to fill his hand, but he was surprised at how squishy it was. Her breasts were a sensitive part of her, and he needed to take care at how he treated them. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip. Whatever he was doing, she was loving it. He had seen her topless before, but only from the back. His hand slid under the seam of her shirt, tracing his fingers along her stomach. She squirmed. "Sorry about this, Frisk."

His hand turned around, pushing his fingers into the cotton shirt. He easily tore into it, and suddenly there was a very red faced Frisk underneath him. He grinned. "You look embarrassed." He emphasized 'bare,' getting a small smile from her. He was trying so very hard to consider her, but it was hard. Seeing her pinned under him, so wanting, he was about to lose it and do something he could never take back.

"Please, you don't… you don't know how badly I've wanted this…" she whimpered.

Instead of reminding her she didn't know what she was asking for, he decided to just show her. He pulled his own shirt over his head, and she could see the thin veins of magic entangling themselves in his bones. She smiled at him, only saying one word. "Beautiful." Oh but darling that wasn't all. He reached down and started to lick the little nubs on her chest. The deep pink nipples hardened at his touch, and he could feel her grinding against the bed. Her breathing was steadier than before, and he thought of this as helping her sweat out the fever. While he enjoyed tasting one, he massaged the other. Rubbing his thumb against her sensitive bit, he felt his urges pulsing faster. Sitting up again, he pulled down her panties. The soft fabric revealed her to him, and he lost it. He had to take his shorts off, and Frisk's eyes fixated on one spot. She hadn't expected that he could do… _that_. The bindings on her wrist disappeared and she sat up immediately, toppling him backwards. Before he could recover, she was straddling him. Her hand gently touched his member, and he wished so badly to have her. She took his sharp breath as a good sign and wrapped her hand around it, bending down to lick it. The feel of her tongue on his was a form of torture. His hand grabbed the back of her head and pushed it down. He could feel her gag on him, but he had to have her.

She let go of his penis and just focused on pleasuring him with her mouth. His hand bobbed her head up and down, and she could feel the vibrating magic on her lips. "Frisk, fuck, don't you dare stop." Sans hissed. She braced her arms on his hips and continued to suck on him. Each time she swallowed, Sans seemed more desperate for release. As much as she wanted to help him, she also needed to breath. Releasing him, she saw his eye blazing blue and a very wicked grin on his face. She felt her soul turn blue, and she was flung on her back against the wall. Sans got up to face her, taking one of her legs and wrapping it around the hook of his hip.

She couldn't move her arms again, she could only move the way he allowed her. Funny, he had mentioned pushing him off if she needed to but wasn't going to actually let her try it. A bony finger pressed against her womanhood, not so softly. "Ah!" Frisk cried as he pushed deeper into her. She was so tight, and he realized this was going to hurt more than just roughly. Frisk couldn't keep quiet and he loved those moans from her. When Sans seemed satisfied with her wetness, he pulled his hand back and moved his cock against her, rubbing slowly. God, her face, Sans loved that expression of embarrassment and need. But he couldn't let her play coy, he was reaching his limit as it was.

"Frisk, this is going to hurt. A lot. Just tell me; yes or no?" His face was begging her to say yes. He didn't think he could actually stop if she said no. But she nodded her head, smiling.

His member pushed inside her slowly, he groaned at the pressure. She was so tight. He felt her arms wrap around him, but he didn't have the extra energy to spend restraining her. He didn't need to anyway, she wasn't going to change her mind. He felt her tighten around his tip, her fingers digging into his bones. This was going to hurt her, but… with another push, he felt her bite down on his shoulder. Blood coated his cock, and the knowledge of being her first filled him with so much pride. Groaning in pleasure, he pushed in and out of her. He hadn't thought she could physically accommodate him, but her human body was amazing. She was trying so hard to stay quiet, but he could feel her moan against him. He couldn't hold her up against the wall any longer, so they fell together back on the bed. He pulled her leg over his shoulder as she stretched out on her back, her fingers digging into the sheets of the bed.

"Oh Sans, Sans," She cried, looking up at him. The way his name tasted on her tongue was so erotic, she wasn't going to last much longer. "Can I…"

"Do it Frisk. Let me feel you," He whispered, feeling her tighten around him as he fucked her was too much for him. He was about to, and feeling the sudden rush of wetness from her took him out. He filled into her, shaking. They panted, both tired and sweaty, touching their foreheads together. Looking at each other catch their breath, they couldn't help but start to laugh. Outside, a few rays of light were peeking over the horizon. Inside, Frisk was collapsed against Sans in a loving embrace, Sans wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"Hey Frisk?" She made a small murmur in reply. "I love you too."

A kiss on his cheek was her only reply, before they both fell back into a blissful slumber.


End file.
